justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Oil and Gas Fields in Panau
This article is about the many oil and gas fields in Panau. Note: Much of this article is speculation. Panau Barat fields The field is located west of the Lautan Lama Desert, and consists of an oil reservoir and a gas reservoir. Both reservoirs have been exploited with a Offshore rig, located close to each other: *Pelantar Gas Panau Barat - This one is a usual gas rig. *Pelantar Minyak Gerudi Besar - This one is special, as it is the only rig in Panau being a offshore oil rig. It produces at least 80% of Panau's oil. Oil Reservoir The Panau Barat Oil Field is considerably smaller than the only other oil field in Panau, the Selatan Oil Field, which is the largest known reservoir in the world. Unlike its larger counterpart the Panau Barat Oil Field is exploited, a large oil rig can be found in the midst of the field carrying out drilling operations. This field produces an estimated eighty percent of Panau's oil making it the most productive natural resource in Panau due to the larger Selatan Oil Field remaining unexploited. Gas Reservoir In addition to the rich oil field there a natural gas reservoir also exists alongside the oil. The Panau Barat Natural Gas Field is exploited along with the oil. The gas is collected and shipped to the mainland via an underwater pipeline. When drilling for gas the crew of the rig often hit oil as well, further adding to the bounty of the Panau Barat Oil and Gas Fields. A second rig stands nearby, harvesting the natural gas. Panau Selatan fields Selatan Archipelago has a large oil and two gas fields. The western part holds the oil reservoir, while the eastern and northern parts holds the gas reservoirs. The area stretches out more than 4 kilometers in each direction. Coordinates: X:28500; Y:23500. Oil Reservoir The oil reservoir was discovered recently and became the largest known reservoir in the world. That means it must contain more than 71 billion barrels of oil, as the largest known reservoir today, the Ghawar field in Saudi Arabia, holds that much. The oil field was never fully exploited due to a nuclear explosion in the mission A Just Cause, during which Pandak Panay was killed. Interest in the oil field fell due to fears that the oil had been contaminated by nuclear fallout. However this fear is unfounded as nuclear explosions are completely harmless against undersea oil fields. The radiation from the explosion would realistically be absorbed by the sea water in a matter of days and the oil would remain untouched, waiting to be made use of. Gas Reservoirs The gas reservoirs were what Pandak "Baby" Panay was searching for when Panauan scientists were sent to the area. The gas reservoirs has been exploited, with one Offshore Rig at each field, Pelantar Gas Panau Selatan at the south field, and Pelantar Gas Panau Timur at the north field. Although the south rig is designed for gas, drilling operations have hit the edge of the oil reservoir resulting in the rig producing oil as well as the natural gas it was intended for. Panau Timur fields These fields are located in the Pelaut Archipelago. There are four small fields, and the major output from them is natural gas. All of them are exploited with Offshore Rigs. Pulau Berendam field This field has been named after a nearby military port less than a kilometer to the south. A single gas rig, Pelantar Gas Kepulauan Pelaut operates on this field. The gas produced here is sent to the already mentioned Pulau Berendam harbor via an undersea pipeline, and is then sent via Kuala Cengkih-Pulau Kait to the "mainland" of Tanah Raya. North-east field This gas field is located in the north-east corner of the map. A single gas rig, Pelantar Gas Ledakan Besar, operates at this field. Everything extracted from here is sent via underwater pipelines to the Emas Hitam Oil Refinery. Tiang Geneng field This field is located east of Bandar Lombong Besi. A single gas rig, Pelantar Gas Tiang Geneng, operates on this field. The gas produced here is sent into the natural gas pipeline network via the already mentioned location, Bandar Lombong Besi. Telok Beting Timur field This field is located south-east of the Mile High Club, and is a natural gas field. A single rig, Pelantar Gas Telok Beting Timur, operates on this field. The gas produced here is directed to the "mainland" of Tanah Raya via an undersea pipeline to the Pulau Ketam Kecil port. Panau Utara field This field is located just east of Hantu Island, in the waters of West Tanah Raya. It is likely the largest gas field in Panau. Two gas rigs operate at this field; Pelantar Gas Pandak Panay and Pelantar Gas Panau Utara. History Since ancient times, natural gas has most likely leaked out from parts of the seabed around Panau. Natural phenomena, for example lightning, might have ignited the leaking gas, causing spouts of fire over the ocean. Many of the gas deposits were probably known by the local population, but they weren't able to made use of the gas, since they didn't have the technology required for harvesting it. The gas deposits were most likely ignored by the ruling colonial power on Panau during the earlier parts of the 20th century, due to the fact that the gas was for a long time considered a byproduct when drilling for oil. Some of the fields were researched during the Papa Panay era, but the deposits found were all considered as "minor", and were left untouched. Some fields most likely remained undiscovered, due to their remote locations, most notably, the Selatan fields. When Pandak "Baby" Panay took the power, his government did a major research on the seabed surrounding Panau. They found a lot of gas deposits, and not too much later, all of these gas fields were exploited with Offshore rigs. They did also found a medium oil deposit west of the Lautan Lama Desert, at a place today known as the Panau Barat Oil and Gas fields. It's also speculated that the rig in the lake at Gunung Tasik used to be an oil/gas rig, before the eventual oil/gas deposit went dry, and the rig was converted to a laboratory. Another major settlement that was built under this period, though not an offshore rig, was the Pulau Berapi oil refinery. As the research continued, the government stumbled on something that could be of a huge value, in the east part of the Selatan Archipelago. The underground formations and structures that were detected with the right equipment, could point out a possible oil reservoir. Computer models were probably used in the research, and the petroleum engineers estimated that the possible oil reservoir was the largest in the world after the research. Test drills did most likely confirm the presence of oil under the seabed. This reservoir was really huge, and had to be protected from foreign interests. Thereby, the Pandak Panay regime started a massive military build-up. Exploitation of the oil field was planned later. It's not known when this action was supposed to be done, but as time went when the regime controlled Panau with an iron glove, the citizens started to act against the oppressors. The three criminal factions on the island, the Reapers, Roaches and the Ular Boys, were the main forces the regime had to handle. The plans for the Selatan oil field were probably delayed because of these "opinion problems", but the regime had the situation mostly under control. The three factions alone weren't strong enough for the regime. Things started to happen when the Agency arrived on Panau. As Rico Rodriguez started to work with the factions, equipped with superior equipment and skills, the problems for Pandak Panay soon went out of control, as chaos escalated quickly on the island. As a regime change came closer, information about the Selatan oil field leaked from the government, and the information was snapped up by the superpowers in the eastern part of the world; China, Japan and Russia. They sent one representative each to infiltrate Panau, by working with one faction each. The representatives, named Zhang Sun, Masayo Washio and Alexander Mirkov, were eventually killed by Rico during the events of the mission Three Kings, but the Agency wasn't given any clues about what the superpowers wanted. When chaos eventually reached a critical level, Pandak Panay eventually fled to his personal fortress in the isolated part of the Selatan Archipelago, not too far from the Selatan oil and gas fields. The Agency was informed, and ordered Rico to invade the fortress together with one of the three criminal factions in Panau. When Rico confronted Panay inside the fortress, he was eventually told about the oil field. Shortly after that, Karl Blaine, who was captured inside the fortress, eventually did an attempt to take Panay with him when he committed suicide with a fragmentation grenade, as Blaine thought that Jade Tan, his girlfriend (Or at least he thought that), had been killed by the Panau Military. Panay wasn't killed by the grenade blast, nor the destruction of his personal fortress, even if the Agency thought so. Later, when Rico, as ordered by the Agency, eventually went to the Selatan oil field in order to protect it from the three superpowers, it proved that Pandak Panay still was alive. He had now the U1, the giant nuclear submarine, under his command. Rico eventually succeeded to take the defence out, and eventually made his way into the submarine, where he had to fight president Panay himself. Panay was eventually defeated, but even so, he still managed to take his evil plan to action. Four nuclear missiles were eventually launched from the front of the submarine. Each of them were directed at one of the world's superpowers; China, Japan, Russia and USA. Panay eventually became stuck to one of the missiles, and Rico had to fight him while disarming the missiles, during their flight towards each of the destinations. Rico eventually reprogrammed the last missile, so it turned back, and detonated at the Selatan oil field. Pandak Panay eventually died in the explosion, as he didn't get off the missile, before it was too late. The U1 was very likely destroyed in the explosion, as it still was located in the area. The oil field was supposedly contaminated as a result of the explosion, and everyone eventually decided to leave it behind. In reality, as also stated a bit above, nuclear explosions are completely harmless to undersea oil reservoirs. The deposits are in almost all cases located very deep under the ground, and are thereby not affected by a nuclear explosion. The radiation from a nuclear explosion would be absorbed by the sea in a matter of days. Gallery Pelantar Gas Kepulauan Pelaut.jpg|Pelantar Gas Kepulauan Pelaut, a gas rig at the Pulau Berendam field, in the area of the Panau Timur fields. Pelantar Gas Telok Panau.jpg|Pelantar Gas Telok Panau, a gas rig at the Telok Panau gas field. U1.png|The Selatan oil field, this time "guarded" by the U1. Black Gold-2.png|Pelantar Minyak Gerudi Besar, the single Panauan oil rig. Selatan Oil and Gas fields.jpg|The Selatan fields. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Fuel Production